We're in Hetalia : Alternative Story !
by Patty24Wang
Summary: Voici une histoire dérivée de "We're in Hetalia !" dans laquelle 5 "hetaliennes" vont rejoindre Patty, Ama, Roro et jady dans le merveilleux univers de Hetalia ! /!\ Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaze Himaruya /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Deux nouvelles protégées.**

Chez Italie...

\- Je suis... En Italie ? Ca m'en a tout à l'air... Après tout, c'est le Colisée... Marmonna une jeune fille perdue dans le beau pays de l'Italie. Comment j'ai fais pour atterrir ici ?

En effet, la jeune fille était tranquillement en train de regarder un épisode de la très populaire série animée Japonaise du nom de "Hetalia, Axis Powers" avant de tomber mystérieusement endormie et de se réveiller dans un coin isolé du Colisée.

Quelques parts aux alentours, un Italien grincheux du nom de Lovino Vargas, mais plus connu par les fans de Hetalia sous le nom de "Romano" accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés coiffés en un chignon décoiffé et aux yeux bleus, ils se baladaient tranquillement en dégustant des glaces, Italiennes, bien sûr...

\- Il fait chaud ! Râla Romano.

\- On est en Août. Dit inutilement la jeune fille du nom de Jade Felton, surnommée Jady.

\- Et alors ?

\- Des études scientifiques et météorologiques affirment que la température est la plus élevée lors du mois d'Août dans les pays surplombant la mer Méditerranée-... !

\- TA GUEULE !

Il soupira un bon coup avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

\- Et puis... Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot doit nous accompagner, déjà ?!

Derrière lui, séduisant toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait, se trouvait son jeune frère, Feliciano Vargas, plus connu sous le nom simple d'Italie.

\- Ve~

\- Parce que les promenades entre frères ou sœurs permet de renforcer les liens fraternels. Expliqua patiemment Jady, ayant ras-le-bol du comportement de l'Italien du Sud.

Tout en marchant, les trois joyeuses personnes s'approchaient du lieu où se trouvait l'étrange jeune femme de 20 ans...

Cette dernière les avait déjà remarqué, mais se cachait derrière un arbre afin de ne pas se faire voir.

Elle semblait calme, mais dans sa tête, c'était une fiesta au Brésil.

\- MAIS CE SONT ITALIE ET ROMANOOOOO ! MON DIEU ! ITALIE EST ENCORE PLUS BEAU EN VRAIIIIIII !

Voilà.

Mais, étrangement, Jady avait senti sa présence... Elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre, qu'elle ne sentait qu'en présence de ses trois amies Patricia McGarden, Patty, Amélia Gordon, Ama et Rachelle Tumber, alias Roro, en gros, elle ne sentait cette sensation qu'avec les personnes qui avaient changé de mondes...

Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre où était caché la fille.

\- Ca alors ! Dit-elle en voyant la jeune femme.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

Chez Japon...

\- Merci à vous d'être venus me rendre visite. Dit Japon, de son nom humain, Kiku Honda, en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son "Grand Frère", Yao Wang, personnalisation de la Chine accompagné de sa jeune protégée citée un peu plus haut, Patricia McGarden, mais plus communément appelée Patty.

\- De rien-aru ! Dit Chine. Patty-chan mourrait d'envie de visiter le quartier d'Aki... Akiku... Akaka... AIYAAAAAH !

La jeune fille de 15 ans se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Le quartier d'Akihabara, je suppose ? Dit Japon.

\- Exact-aru ! Comment as-tu deviné-aru ?

Le Japonais pointa simplement du doigt la tenue de l'occidentale, elle portait le cosplay de la chanteuse virtuelle d'Hatsune Miku, sans la perruque.

\- Hatsune Miku.

\- Sekai de Ichiban Ohime-sama~ Chanta Patty en faisant parfaitement la chorégraphie.

\- Et c'est reparti-aru... J'en ai marre d'écouter cette chanson en boucle-aru...

\- Tu veux qu'on parie ? Dit Japon sur un ton sarcastique qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Alleeeeez ! On y vaaaaaaaaaaa ! Dit la jeune fille en tirant les deux nations par la manche.

\- Très bien.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils se trouvaient à se balader dans le quartier.

\- Oh ! Une boutique qui vend des figurines de Tokyo Ghoul ! Ooooooh ! Attack on Titan ! Y a aussi Kilari ! Toute mon enfance, hahaha !

\- Et si elle se décidait à entrer enfin dans une boutique-aru ?

Unwei, la petite panda de Patty, soupira dans les bras du Chinois, comme si elle comprenait toute la situation.

Non loin, une jeune fille âgée environ de 17 ans, d'allure occidentale, attirait tous les regards sur elle en marchant le long d'une rue du quartier d'Akihabara dans lequel elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt. Il faut dire qu'elle tapait dans l'œil avec ses cheveux bruns agrémentés de quelques mèches blondes et ses yeux de couleur noisette.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'agitation, là-bas. Dit Japon. Je sens que quelqu'un a pénétré mon territoire, mais... Cette personne n'a pas l'air normale...

Patty confirma ses dires en hochant la tête, elle ressentait la même chose que Jady.

Curieux, Chine les invita à découvrir la source de toute cette agitation dans le quartier, et ils la virent, une jeune fille dont la beauté était à couper le souffle.

Elle avait l'air aussi étonnée qu'eux, et tout aussi perdue.

\- T-toi... Dit Japon.

De retour chez Italie...

\- T'es qui, toi ?! Dit la jeune femme à Jady.

\- Je pourrai te retourner la question. Répondit simplement cette dernière.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de ma coupe de cheveux, c'est ça ?!

En effet, la fille arborait une coupe de cheveux à la garçonne, de plus, ils étaient de couleur violette.

\- Non, pas du tout, je trouve ta coupe... Originale. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te parler.

\- Quoi, alors ?

La jeune fille s'adossa contre l'arbre, l'air ennuyé.

C'était quitte ou double, Jady allait lui poser la question fatidique.

\- Par hasard, tu ne connais pas le manga Hetalia ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Kono yaro ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Romano et Italie la rejoignirent devant la jeune fille.

\- Cette fille est dans le même cas que moi, Patty et les autres. Constata Jady.

\- Ah bon ? Dit Italie.

La jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur lui, son teint pâle avait prit la couleur des tomates d'Espagne.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Italie gentiment.

\- N-Naomie S-S-Steam... Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air d'une personne totalement différente.

Jady la prise à part et lui expliqua toute la situation, qu'elle se trouvait dans l'Univers de Hetalia et qu'elle allait devoir passer 8 ans dans ce monde avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

\- Attends... Attends... JE SUIS DANS HETALIA ?! MAIS C'EST TROP BIEN !

\- Oui, oui, calme ta joie, haha... Dit Jady. Tu vas aller chez qui en premier ?

\- Je... T'habites chez qui, toi ?

\- Romano.

\- Donc I-Italie est l-libre ?

\- Oui.

Elles retournèrent chez les deux garçons qui les attendaient de pieds ferme.

\- Alors ? Tu lui a expliqué, ragazza ?

\- Oui. Italie, ça ne te dérange pas de l'héberger durant un an ?

\- Ve~ Pas du tout ! Je vais enfin avoir une protégée, comme mon frère ! En plus, c'est une jolie fille !

A ces mots, la jeune fille rougit et détourna la tête d'un air timide.

\- Bon, et bien, c'est réglé ! Bienvenue parmi nous, Naomie ! Dit Jady. Enchantée, je suis Jade Felton, mais tu peux m'appeler Jady !

Elle lui tendit sa main de façon chaleureuse, Naomie l'observa un long moment avant de consentir à la serrer.

\- C'est ça, enchantée.

Une nouvelle Hetalienne est arrivée !

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait prévenir Amérique ? On est 5, maintenant... Dit Jady en tirant son téléphone portable.

Romano le lui prit des mains, et avec l'aide de son frère, tenta de se remémorer le numéro de téléphone de l'Américain tandis que Jady profitait de leur inattention pour parler avec Naomie de certains détails.

\- Tu as dû t'en douter, mais ici, le manga Hetalia n'existe pas, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question. Expliqua-t-elle. Il faut aussi te dire qu'ici, ta famille et tes amis que tu as connu avant d'atterrir ici ne se souviendront plus de toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, ils sont toujours vivants, mais pour eux, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, c'est pareil pour moi et les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Oui, il y a trois autres filles qui sont dans le même cas que nous, Patty est chez Chine, Ama est chez Angleterre et Roro est chez France.

\- Elles ont des noms chelous, tes potes...

\- Elles s'appellent en vérité Patricia, Amélia et Rachelle.

\- FAIS CHIER ! Ragazza ! C'est quoi le numéro d'Amérique ?!

Jady soupira en se cognant le front.

\- Tu as pensé à regarder dans la liste de contact ?

\- La liste de contact ? Ah ouais ! Pas con, dis donc !

Il chercha "Alfred F. Jones" et appuya sur l'icône d'appel.

\- Putain ! Il m'a raccroché au nez ! Ton natel pu la merde !

\- Vee...

Pendant qu'ils continuaient de se disputer, Naomie restait seule, pensive, elle pensait à sa famille, ses amis, c'est maintenant qu'elle réalisait ce dans quoi elle s'était embarquée accidentellement.

La seule pensée qui arrivait à lui remonter le moral, c'est l'idée de vivre un an aux côtés de Feliciano Vargas...

Chez japon, encore...

\- Japon... Murmura la jeune fille, les yeux exorbités face au bishies de ses rêves.

La nation resta de marbre face à elle, la dardant de son regard de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il la jugeait, que faisait une fille comme elle sur son territoire national ?

\- Ça alors, on dirait que je suis dans Hetalia... Ajouta la jeune fille.

Au mot "Hetalia", Patty sursauta et se dirigea vers elle, elle fit une inclinaison Japonaise avant de prendre la parole.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Patricie McGarden et je suis une Hetalienne ! Et toi ?

La jeune fille fut prise au dépourvu.

\- Euh... Je suis Emilia, je suis fan de Hetalia aussi...

\- Je vois... Tu sais ! Une fois, je regardais un épisode et je me suis retrouvé dans le monde de Hetalia !

L'info mit un peu de temps à monter.

\- Le monde Hetalia ? Nous sommes dans... ?

\- Oui, est-ce que tu regardais un épisode de Hetalia avant de t'être réveillée ici ?

La dénommée Emilia ouvrit grand les yeux, Patricia devait être devin, elle devinait tout ! Toute son histoire...

\- Oui.

\- Pareil pour moi, pour rentrer dans notre monde d'origine, nous devons rester 8 ans ici, dans le monde de Hetalia, un an chez chaque nation, moi, j'en suis à ma première année ! Je suis actuellement chez Chine ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est trop gênant ! Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Hetalia... 8 ans... Nation... Je... Attends...

Elle était totalement perdue et les paroles incessantes de Patty ne l'aidaient pas du tout à assimiler entièrement l'information.

Voyant la détresse de la jeune fille, Patty posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! Nous aussi, on était perdues au début, mais Chine et les autres nous ont aidées à nous habituer à nos nouvelles vies, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans eux, alors ne t'en fais pas !

Ces paroles suffirent à calmer la nouvelle Hetalienne.

\- JAPON ! CHINE ! J'en ai trouvé une autre !

Les deux nations s'échangèrent un regard intrigué avant de s'avancer vers Emilia.

\- Une autre quoi ?

\- Elle va devoir rester ici 8 ans avant de rentrer chez elle !

\- Ah, enchanté, je suis Japon. Se présenta Japon en s'inclinant.

Emilia la lui rendit maladroitement.

\- Et moi, Chine-aru ! Ah, et elle, c'est Unwei-aru ! Elle appartient à Patty-chan-aru !

\- Enchantée...

\- A-t-elle décidé chez qui elle allait rester durant sa première année ? Demanda poliment le Japonais.

\- Euh... Dit Patty en regardant Emilia.

Cette dernière secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative.

\- Que diriez-vous de rester chez moi ? Bien sûr, vous êtes tout en droit de refuser. Proposa le pays du soleil levant.

La tête d'Emilia se transforma en volcan.

\- O-Oui !

\- Parfait ! Dit Patty. Mais avant, je dois te parler d'une chose importante, ça concerne ta fa-... !

Quand son portable se mit à sonner.

L'écran affichait "Alfred F. Jones".

A suivre...

 **Note de l'auteur :** _SALUT ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre de ma série dérivée "We're in Hetalia : Welcome to the Readers !" ! Bon, ce chapitre peut paraître mauvais, court et un peu précipité, mais c'est parce que c'est le début, patientez un peu et vous verrez que c'est comme WIH x'), j'ai décidé d'introduire les "Readers" une à une, pour pas faire un gros ramassier de bouse ! J'espère que vous vous serez reconnues, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura remonté le moral car oui, c'est bientôt la rentrée et j'entre en première année en Français à l'université, c'est un premier pas pour devenir écrivain ^^ Bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... Ah non ! Une "hetalienne" manque, je suis heureuse de dire que c'est Laurelin Greenleaf qui la remplacera, félicitations ! Bref, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ! A plus ! Ja nee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Encore ?!**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Deux nouvelles Hetaliennes viennent de pénétrer le monde fabuleux et chaotique de Hetalia, la première, Naomie Steam, se retrouva recueillie par Italie, et la deuxième, Emilia P., alla vivre chez Japon, mais les surprises ne sont pas terminées pour nos chères nations..._

Chez Japon...

Afin de calmer les émotions d'Emilia, Patty l'emmena faire un tour au quartier d'Akihabara où elles firent quelques achats assez amusants, tels que des magnets pour frigo en forme de sushi ou de manches à katana, des porte-clés pour téléphones en forme de billet de Yen, des bonbons siffleurs, et autres goodies d'animes, et oui, Akihabara est connu pour être le quartier des otakus, ne l'oublions pas !

"Cette figurine de chat est trop mignonne, je vais la prendre pour ma mère ! Elle sera ravie !" S'exclama Emilia.

"Ah..." Dit Patty.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Tu n'es pas au courant, évidemment..."

La blonde soupira et prit un air sérieux avant de se poster devant sa nouvelle amie.

"Tu sais, à propos de ta famille et tes amis... Et toutes les personnes que tu as connu avant de venir ici..."

"Quel est le problème ?!" Paniqua Emilia.

Elle avait peur que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé aux personnes qui lui sont chères.

"Ils... Euh, disons que... Tant que tu seras ici, dans le monde Hetalia, ils ne se souviendront pas de toi... A leurs yeux, tu... Tu n'existes pas..." Annonça difficilement Patty en regardant le sol.

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur la tête de la pauvre jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ses parents et toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait l'oublier.

Et puis, l'info commença à monter, de la même manière que lorsque l'on apprend la mort d'un membre proche de la famille.

Emilia se mit à pleurer. Ne sachant que faire, Patty l'a prise dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement le dos, elle-même étant passée par là.

"Tout va bien, tu n'es pas seule... Plus maintenant... Je sais que c'est dur... Mais il faut en passer par là..."

Emilia lui sourit doucement avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

"Et puis, tu verras, être ici, ce n'est pas si mal ! Continua la blonde. On est entourées des personnages de Hetalia, on voyage partout, tu verras, ça va te plaire !"

"Je suis une Hetalienne, sûre que ça va me plaire !" Renchérit la brune.

Elles finirent pas être rejointes par Chine et Japon, c'est évidemment sans surprises que les bras de Chine étaient recouverts de peluches en tout genre, et encore une fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser dormir sur le sol, non, elles allaient passer la nuit sur le lit de la nation tandis que lui, Ô grand pays qu'est la Chine, dormirait dans un sac de couchage sur le sol.

En voyant les yeux rouges et bouffis de la jeune fille brune, Japon prit la parole :

"Je suppose que Patricia vous a parlé de votre famille." Dit-il, concerné.

"Oui. Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant face à l'expression inquiète de son bishie adoré. Mais le choc est passé, ça ira mieux."

"Je vois..."

C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone portable de Patty se mit à sonner, elle le tira de sa poche pour voir le nom d'Alfred F. Jones, autrement dit Amérique, apparaître sur l'écran, en levant un sourcil, elle décrocha.

Conversation téléphonique :

Patty : Oui, allô ?  
Amérique : PATTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! On a un problème !  
Patty : Une jeune fille dans le même cas que nous ?  
Amérique : Ye-Wait ! Comment tu sais ?!  
Patty : On en a trouvé une, son nom est Emilia, elle va vivre chez Japon.  
Amérique : Je vois... Et bien, ici, on en a pas une, mais deux !  
Patty : Deux ?!  
Amérique : Oui, Canada est en train de leur expliquer la procédure à suivre pour rentrer chez elles.  
Patty : Leurs noms ?  
Amérique : Alors... Marine et Mégane, si je me souviens bien !  
Patty : Double M... D'accord...  
Amérique : Ah ! Et Jady a essayé de m'appeler, tout à l'heure !  
Patty : Réponds, je pense que c'est important !  
Amérique : Okay !

Fin de la conversation téléphonique.

Patty raccrocha, l'air épuisé.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Japon.

La blonde lui montra deux doigts.

"Deux, y en a deux de plus." Dit-elle.

"De quoi-aru ?"

"Deux autres filles dans notre cas."

"Encore-aru ?! C'est une épidémie ou quoi-aru ?!"

"Va savoir..."

"Je pense qu'une réunion chez Amérique est nécessaire." Dit Japon.

Chez Amérique...

"Durufuuuuuuu~" S'exclama Amérique, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles ainsi que son jeune frère, Canada.

Canada s'était chargé d'appeler France pour le mettre au courant, ce dernier avait prévenu Roro, à ce rythme, la nouvelle n'allait pas tarder à faire le tour du monde !

"Qu'allons-nous faire... ?" Marmonna Canada à l'adresse de Kumajiro, son ours polaire.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis Canada." Répondit la nation d'un air dépressif.

Les deux jeunes filles, Mégane et Marine eurent un peu pitié de lui, c'est vrai quoi, il faisait de la peine quand on le voyait en vrai.

"Il me fait penser à Kuroko Tetsuya..." Murmura Mégane.

Marine quant à elle, jouait avec le ruban de ses cheveux.

Passons aux présentations, Mégane était une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains courts, aux yeux marrons et au style vestimentaire assez rock/punk, tout le contraire de Marine, qui avait de long cheveux bruns arborant un ruban comme celui de Liestenchtein, des yeux doux également de couleur marron, son style vestimentaire est beaucoup plus sage que celui de Mégane.

"Bon, Canada, on se partage les taches !" Dit Amérique.

"Quelles taches ?"

"Je prends Mary et tu prends Meg !" Dit-il.

Les filles sursautèrent, "prendre" était un verbe assez inquiétant, oui, oui, elles pensaient à un viol. Et Canada comprit directement ce à quoi elles pensaient.

"Oh non, rassurez-vous ! Dit-il. Nous parlions des 8 années à passer ici, bien sûr, si vous voulez aller chez une autre nation..."

"Non, ça ira." Dit timidement Mégane.

Marine hocha simplement la tête.

"Alors, qui va chez qui ?" Dit Amérique en recomposant le numéro de Jady.

"Et bien, si ça ne te dérange pas..." Dit Marine à l'adresse d'Amérique.

"Donc, Mégane vient chez moi !" Dit Canada.

Et il serra la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

"Durufuuuuuuu~ Si tu restes ici, il y a une condition !" Dit Amérique avec des yeux plein d'étoiles.

"Laquelle ?" Dit Marine, un peu effrayée.

En effet, à force de regarder Hetalia, elle s'attendait à tout avec cet Américain, surtout lorsqu'il est en chair et en os devant vous avec des yeux de gamins devant un grand bocal de bonbons.

Ce dernier tira un masque de Batgirl de sa poche et le mit sur la tête de Marine qu'il surnommait Mary.

"Perfect ! Je suis Batman et tu seras Batgirl ! A moins que tu ne préfères être Catwoman ! C'est ce que j'ai proposé à Patty, mais elle a refusé, I don't know why..."

La tenue hyper moulante ne l'aurait pas dérangée, peut-être ? Enfin bref... Marine aussi, au grand désarroi de l'Américain, refusa de porter la tenue de Catwoman.

Chez Italie...

Le téléphone de Jady sonna, sur l'écran apparut le nom d'Alfred F. Jones, elle se dépêcha de donner le portable à Romano.

Conversation téléphonique :

Romano : POURQUOI T'AS PAS DECROCHE TOUT A L'HEURE, CONNARD ?!  
Amérique : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de Jady, toi ?  
Romano : Là n'est pas la question ! Bref, on a un problème...  
Amérique : Really ? Nous, on en a deux !  
Romano : Me dis pas que...  
Amérique : Je crois que oui, tu trouves ça normal qu'aucune fille ne veuille porter le costume de Catwoman ?  
Romano : MAIS JE PARLE PAS DE CA, CONNARD !  
Amérique : Ah bon ?  
Romano : On a trouvé une fille dans le même cas que Jady et les autres...  
Amérique : Ca en fait 4 au total jusqu'à maintenant.  
Romano : QUATRE ?!  
Amérique : Deux ici, une au Japon avec Patty, et apparemment, une chez vous.  
Romano : ...  
Amérique : Réunion d'urgence chez moi, demain.  
Romano : On ramène Jady et les autres ?  
Amérique : Of course ! En attendant, je vais appeler Tony et voir s'il a une explication !  
Romano : Très bien, connard, à demain !

Et il raccrocha avant de jeter le téléphone en direction de Jady qui le rattrapa maladroitement au vol avant de le ranger.

"Alors ?" Dit-elle.

"Réunion chez Amérique demain, ragazza, c'est bizarre... Il y en a une ici, une au Japon et deux chez Amérique..."

"Autant ?"

"Il a dit qu'il allait voir avec Tony !"

"Y a intérêt !"

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Naomie, qui, depuis tout ce temps, était occupée à caresser le chat d'Italie en parlant avec Italie.

"Et bien, disons que dans toute cette histoire, tu n'es pas la seule." Expliqua Jady.

"Je le sais, tu m'as dis que vous étiez 4 !"

"Non, je veux dire, il y en a d'autres, une chez Japon et deux chez Amérique."

"Waw... Ok..."

"Du coup, demain, on va chez Amérique tenir une réunion à propos de tout ça..."

Naomie ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait atterri dans le monde de Hetalia, et entre nous, elle en était ravie.

Mais que faire, à présent ?

"J'ai l'impression de me revoir quand je suis arrivée ici." Lui dit Jady en lui souriant.

Même si elle était plus jeune que Naomie, elle avait quand même l'air d'une grande sœur à l'aspect bienveillant.

"Comment ça ?" Dit la plus âgée.

"Et bien, j'étais totalement perdue, et j'avais l'impression d'être une gêne pour la nation avec qui je vis actuellement. Répondit Jady en regardant Romano insulter son frère. Mais quand tu t'y fais, tu commences à t'apercevoir que ta présence leur fait du bien, au final..."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, ils ont même tenu une réunion à propos de ça !"

"Vous allez même aux réunions ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, et toi aussi, tu iras !"

"Supeeeeer !"

"Naomie ! Vee~ Y a un super restaurant ici, tu viens ?!" Proposa Italie en secouant les bras frénétiquement.

Naomie rougit et le rejoint.

Chez Japon...

Chine et japon parlaient avec Amérique au téléphone en mode haut-parleur tandis que Patty et Emilia mangeaient des pocky, assises sur un banc.

Quand les deux nations finirent par raccrocher.

"Ce n'est pas dangereux de tenir ce genre d'appel ici ?" Dit Patty.

"Personne ne fait attention." Répondit Japon.

En effet, même à Akihabara, les gens se pressaient ici et là, punaise, les démons ne courent pas après vous, calmez-vous, les gens !

"Demain, réunion chez Amérique-aru..." Dit Chine d'un air fatigué.

"Ah ?" Dit la blonde.

"Oui, apparemment, il y a une autre fille chez Italie-aru..."

"Sérieux ?"

Emilia finissait ses pocky en les regardant attentivement, elle n'était donc pas la seule.

"Combien sommes-nous au total jusqu'à maintenant ?" Demanda-t-elle poliment à sa nouvelle amie.

Ce fut Japon qui répondit.

"Et bien, à la base, on était 4, puis il y a toi, deux autres filles chez Amérique et une autre chez Italie, nous sommes 8 au total, et encore, peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres..."

"Pas plus de dix, s'il vous plait-aru !" Dit Chine.

"Voyons, ce n'est pas si mal." Dit Japon en souriant, rassurant ainsi Emilia.

Quant à Patty, elle se réjouissait à l'idée que les filles allaient passer un test comme celui qu'elle avait passé avec ses amies pour voir si elles tenaient à préserver la paix sur Terre, quel épisode, elle en rigolait tellement à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait !

Et les voici, Naomie, Emilia, Mégane et Marine, 4 nouvelles Hetaliennes !

Y en aura-t-il d'autres ?

On verra ça au prochain chapitre !

A suivre...

 **Note de l'auteur :** _COMMENT CA VA ?! J'adore écrire en majuscule :3 Bref, la pêche ? La poire ? Je vais vous sortir toute la salade fruit, là xD Bref, j'ai enfin fini la réécriture de ce chapitre, et je vous avoue que je ne sais plus si la première version était comme ça ou non xD Mais bon x') normalement, après le prochain chapitre, toutes les nouvelles Hetaliennes seront présentes ! o/ Patty, Ama, Roro et Jady ne sont là que pour les guider, cette histoire dérivée est uniquement dédiée au nouvelles hetaliennes, pour les héroïnes, il y a WIH ! o/ Bref, je compte bientôt poster un chapitre de WIH aussi... Et oui, les cours à l'Uni, le permis de conduire et les cours de natation, moi plus avoir de temps pour écrire ! *parle comme une attardée* Ah et aussi ! J'ai réussi mon examen de code ! J'ai tellement flippé, ouh ! Mais j'en suis enfin libérée ! Et vous, quoi de neuf de votre côté ? 8D Bref, je parle, je parle, mais bon... Enfin, si vous voulez laisser une review (Bien sûr que vous le voulez !), n'hésitez pas ! Quant à moi, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre, et je ne vous cache pas que je vais mettre du temps, je n'ai plus de temps pour moi, ni pour l'écriture, j'écris quand je peux ! Sur ce, ja nee~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La réunion**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Deux autres jeunes filles furent découvertes dans le monde de Hetalia ! Marine et Mégane ! Qui habiteront chez Amérique et Canada respectivement ! Suite à ces apparitions soudaines de jeunes filles venues d'un autre monde, Amérique décide d'organiser une réunion d'urgence..._

Chez Italie...

Après avoir déjeuné tous ensemble sur la terrasse d'un restaurant surplombant le Colisée, Jady et Romano prirent congé, laissant Italie et Naomie seuls.

Inutile de préciser à quel point la jeune fille était nerveuse d'être en présence du garçon de ses rêves ! Mais ses rêves s'écroulèrent bien vite lorsqu'elle le vit flirter avec des filles qui passaient près d'eux.

"Hé ! Tu fais quoi, là ?" Demanda-t-elle soudainement sans réfléchir.

"Ve~ Hein ? C'est que ces filles sont si jolies, je leur dis bonjour !" Répondit la nation.

"Quand on t'entend, on voit que tu n'as aucune notion de l'amour..."

"Bien sûr que si ! J'aime bien les coquillettes, je raffole des lasagnes et j'adore les spaghettis ! Ve~"

"C'est moi où t'es en train de comparer ta vie sentimentale à des pâtes ?"

"Ve~ Euh... ?"

On dirait qu'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa bêtise, mais gardant toujours son éternel sourire, il invita Naomie à visiter la capitale de Rome.

"Ve~ Grand frère connait mieux ces lieux que moi, mais comme je suis Italien aussi..."

Laissons-les un peu seuls pour nous intéresser un peu aux autres nouvelles Hetaliennes...

Chez Japon...

Pendant que Patty et Emilia se baladaient dans les rayons High-tech d'un immense magasin, Japon et Chine décidèrent que ce dernier et sa protégée restent dormir afin de partir ensemble chez Amérique pour cette réunion d'urgence.

"On va dormir ici ?" Demanda Patty.

"Tu en profiteras pour donner un peu plus de conseils à Emilia." Recommanda Japon.

La blonde hocha la tête avant d'échanger un top 5 avec sa nouvelle amie.

"En attendant, tu n'as toujours rien acheté-aru..." Remarqua Chine en voyant l'absence d'achats de sa protégée qui l'avait littéralement harcelé pour qu'il l'emmène à Akihabara.

"Haha... Ce sera pour une prochaine fois..."

Chine ne répondit rien.

"Tu ne peux pas lui dire non, c'est ça ?" Dit Japon.

"Tais-toi-aru !" Cria le chinois, gêné.

En regardant leur querelle, Emilia ne pu s'empêcher de rire, aucun doute, elle allait passer de bonnes années en leur compagnie, et Patty lui était d'une grande aide pour s'intégrer.

"Devons-nous y aller ?"

"Oui-aru ! Tu as du bambou chez toi-aru ?" Dit Chine en lui montrant Ûnwéì.

"Seulement du bambou de décoration..."

"C'est ton panda ?" Demanda Emilia.

"Oui, elle s'appelle Ûnwéì, ça veut dire Réconfort en chinois !" Répondit l'Algérienne.

"Pourquoi ce prénom-là en particulier ?"

"Parce que je l'ai eu à une période où je n'étais pas très bien..." Expliqua Patty en passant une main dans sa nuque avec un rire gêné.

"Ne traînez pas-aru !" Cria Chine.

Ils étaient à une bonne vingtaine de mètres devant elles.

"On arrive !" Crièrent les jeunes filles.

Et elles se mirent à courir pour les rattraper.

Chez Amérique...

Amérique finit par raccrocher son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche en soupirant.

"Durufuuuu~ J'ai prévenu tout le monde ! Tout le monde sera là à la réunion de demain !"

Morgane leva un sourcil.

"Tout le monde, genre, tout le monde ? Littéralement ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, dit Canada. Il voulait dire tous ceux qui sont initialement concernés par cette histoire..."

Mais aucune des jeunes filles ne purent l'entendre, car Amérique parlait en même temps que lui avec sa "magnifique" voix.

"Not at all ! Y aura -il se mit à compter sur ses doigts- Moi, Chine, Japon, Italie, Romano, Angleterre, France, Allemagne, Russie, les 4 filles qui étaient là avant vous, Patty, Ama, Roro et Jady, et les 2 autres filles qu'on vient de découvrir !"

"Tu as oublié de citer Canada." Remarqua Marine.

"Oh, je suis habitué..." Dit le canadien.

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Kumajiro.

"Je suis Canada..."

C'est sur ce point qu'Amérique autorisa les deux jeunes filles à aller se balader dans le building, ou plutôt devrais-je dire : Le gratte-ciel, et ouais, on est à New-York ma gueule !

Tandis que Morgane se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle, celle où Amérique supervise généralement ses avions de guerre (La même salle que dans le film Paint it, White), Marine se dirigea vers une salle plutôt étrange, dés qu'elle ouvrit la porte...

"FUCKIN' !"

"AAAAAH !" Cria la jeune fille en tombant sur son derrière.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" Dit Amérique en débarquant en catastrophe.

De la salle sortit un petit extraterrestre qui sirotait tranquillement un milk-shake à la banane.

"Fuckin' !" Dit la petite créature venue de l'espace.

"Aaaah, Tony ! Mary, je te présente Tony !"

Une fois le choc passé, Marine se releva et tendit sa main à Tony, histoire d'échanger une poignée de mains. L'extraterrestre observa longuement sa main avant de se remettre à boire son milk-shake.

"Fuckin' !" Dit-il après quelques gorgées.

"Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

"Tu ne lui inspires pas confiance, si j'étais toi, je garderais mon bras le long du corps." Prévint Amérique, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Marine retira vite sa main et se redressa comme un lampadaire.

Tony lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de retourner dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre.

"Puisque tu vas vivre ici, je te déconseille de t'approcher de sa chambre !" Dit Amérique avant d'exploser de son rire hystérique.

Après cet avertissement, Marine décida de ne plus remettre les pieds dans l'étage tout entier.

"J'ai fais des hamburgers, want some ?"

"Euh... Oui, faudra bien que je m'habitue un jour ou l'autre..." Dit Marine.

Et elle le suivit jusqu'à sa cuisine afin de gaver d'hamburgers et de milk-shakes.

De son côté, Morgane se posait des questions fatidiques du genre "J'appuie sur le bouton... Ou pas ?", jusqu'elle soit rejointe par Canada.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr, elle ne remarqua pas sa présence du premier coup, il a fallu qu'il lui tapote doucement sur l'épaule, lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie avant pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence.

"Ah ! Je... Je voulais voir à quoi servaient ces boutons..."

"Il vaudrait mieux demander à Amérique, moi, je ne sais pas vraiment."

Soupirant, Morgane sortit, Canada et Kumajiro sur ses talons.

Le lendemain...

Chez Amérique...

Amérique, Canada, Marine et Morgane étaient tous les quatre dans la salle de réunion en compagnie de Kumajiro et Tony.

"Les autres ne devraient pas tarder !" Annonça Amérique en sautant sur sa chaise d'un air surexcité.

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Angleterre et Ama.

"C'est quand même bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?" Dit l'anglais sans prêter attention aux personnes présentes dans la salle.

"Fumu..." Dit Ama, sans réelle réaction.

"ENGLAAAAAND !" Cria Amérique.

"Ouch ! Lâche-moi, pauvre crétin ! Lâche-moââââââ, j'ai dis !" Dit Angleterre après qu'Amérique se soit jeté sur lui.

"Ama ! Good morning !"

Ama lui répondit par un geste de la main.

"Girls, je vous présente Angleterre et Ama, une fille dans le même cas que vous !"

Les deux personnes saluèrent les jeunes filles respectueusement avant d'aller s'installer à leur tour pour accueillir Japon, Chine, Patty et Emilia qui venaient d'entrer.

"Bonjour à tous !" Dit Patty sur un ton enjoué.

"Patty ! How are you ?! Dit Amérique. China, Japan, welcome ! And... ?"

Emilia effectua une inclinaison Japonaise avant de se présenter.

"Je m'appelle Emilia, enchantée de vous rencontrer."

"Ce sera donc Emi, d'accord !"

Oui, Amérique adore donner des surnoms. Plus tard, France et Roro arrivèrent, bien sûr, France ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer les jeunes filles, et Roro semblait s'entendre plutôt bien avec Morgane.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Romano, Jady, Italie, Naomie et Allemagne d'arriver. Il ne manquait plus que Russie.

"C'est bizarre, il est presque toujours à l'heure-aru..." Marmonna Chine.

"Tu penses qu'il a eut un problème ?" Demanda Patty.

"C'est possible. Dit Angleterre. Rappelez-vous la fois où il a été en retard, il a dit que c'était à cause de son boss."

"Je m'en souviens ! Dit France. Son manteau était recouvert de sang !"

A ces mots, les jeunes filles présentes sursautèrent, effrayées. Oui, les russes peuvent être très violents quand ils le veulent.

"Je suis là~" Dit une voix chantante.

Et Russie entra, mais il n'était pas seul.

Il tenait étroitement dans sa main droite le col du pull d'une jeune fille, cette dernière avait des cheveux bruns, courts et bouclés, ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Elle portait une paire de lunettes, ainsi que des vêtements plutôt chauds pour la saison, exactement comme Ama. Malgré la situation dans laquelle elle était, elle se tenait droite et fixait tout le monde dans la salle.

"Euh, Russia... Who is she ?" Demanda Amérique, perplexe.

"Elle dit s'être retrouvée ici après s'être faite aspirer par son ordinateur, comme si j'allais la croire~" Dit Russie, un air de bisounours sur le visage.

Tout le monde tomba des nus.

"Euh, Russie, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour nous." Remarqua Roro.

... Gros blanc...

"Kolkolkol~"

Ce rire figea tout le monde.

"Donc, il y en a 5." Dit Allemagne.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" Demanda Amérique à la jeune fille.

"Sofia Smith..." Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

"Bien ! Dit l'américain. Maintenant, asseyez-vous, on va commencer la réunion et tout t'expliquer."

Russie et Sofia, surnommée Sofie par Amérique, prirent place et la réunion pu enfin commencer. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone portable d'Allemagne ne sonne. Soupirant de frustration, il décrocha.

"Prusse ! Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas m'appeler en pleine réunion ! Je... Quoi ?... J'espère que tu plaisantes !... C'est pas vrai... Bon, viens avec elle... Très bien, on t'attend." Et il raccrocha.

"Allemagne, tu as dis "elle"..." Remarqua Jady.

"Sarah, franco-canadienne, 15 ans, née un 13 Juillet, vit au Guadeloupe. Dit Allemagne en se massant les tempes, les yeux fermés. En d'autres mots, une jeune fille dans le même cas que toi et les autres."

Pour faire simple, on va dire que tout le monde se transforma en statue de pierre.

"Fuckin' !" Dit Tony.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Tony ?" S'étonna Amérique.

"Fuckin' !" Répéta l'extraterrestre.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu plus tôt ?!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Japon.

"Il dit qu'à la base, il devait y avoir 10 jeunes filles en tout, il y a eu un problème dans le système de changement de monde, ce qui fait que 6 d'entre elles ont eu du retard, on va dire... Vous suivez ?"

Un murmure d'approbation submergea la salle.

"Prusse va bientôt venir en compagnie de la jeune fille, il en profite pour lui expliquer la procédure à suivre pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle." Dit Allemagne.

Tout le monde comprit. Tout le monde, sauf Sofia.

"Une procédure à suivre pour rentrer chez nous ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Un soupir général suivit sa question, et c'est Patty et Roro qui se sont chargées de lui expliquer tout le tralala que j'écris depuis déjà 2 chapitres.

"Donc, chez qui tu vas aller ?" Demanda Jady.

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, la main de Russie se posa brutalement sur son épaule, une aura sadique s'émanant de lui.

"Chez moi, bien sûr, da~"

Personne n'osa lui parler de sa famille et autre, et la jeune fille semblait assez perdue comme ça pour en rajouter, ça attendra plus tard...

Après une heure d'attente, Prusse débarqua dans la salle avec la jeune Sarah à ses côtés, elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, coiffés en deux petites tresses basses décorées de rubans, elle avait des yeux marron et comme Sofia, portait des lunettes rectangulaires, elle avait également un gros classeur dans les bras.

Après lui avoir expliqué pour la millième fois ce qu'il lui arrivait ainsi que la procédure à suivre, Amérique se plaça devant ce joli petit monde...

"Durufuuuu~ La réunion peut enfin commencer !"

A suivre...

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! /SBAFF !/) Et me revoici pour le troisième chapitre ! Je sais, il devait y avoir 5 Hetaliennes au début, mais elles seraient 9 au total, et comme je déteste les chiffres impairs, j'ai décidé d'en ajouter une o/ C'est le début, donc, les personnalités des nouvelles Hetaliennes ne sont pas encore affirmées, mais rassurez-vous, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec cette phase d'intégration, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, les nouvelles Hetaliennes deviendront encore plus attachantes que Patty et les autres ! Si vous saviez la galère, mon ordi me déteste, c'est la troisième fois que je réécris ce fichu chapitre, il s'effaçait à chaque fois ! Donc, veuillez m'excuser s'il est un peu bâclé, mais quand un chapitre s'efface deux fois d'affilée, la motivation diminue, et puis, j'étais tellement perdue avec les nouveaux personnages, j'ai dû relire TOUTES mes conversations avec les "Hetaliennes" pour ne rien faire de travers ainsi que les deux premiers chapitres et toutes les notes que j'écris sur mon carnet à idées (Oui, j'ai un carnet à idée, c'est fort pratique Cx) ! Mais bon, ce chapitre est enfin en ligne ! *^* Donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, recevoir une petite review (positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle soit un peu constructive) fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage toujours ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ja nee~_

/!\ Voilà, donc j'ai changé certains mots ainsi que le titre de l'histoire pour certaines raisons... Oui, apparemment c'est interdit de "rentrer" dans l'histoire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, j'ai donc été signalée pour ça, voilà pourquoi, mais rien de grave, rassurez-vous ! Et puis, je suis une rebelle, moi 8D /!\


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La réunion partie 2**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Ça n'en finit pas, deux nouvelles Hetaliennes viennent d'arriver : Sofia et Sarah, tandis que tout le monde se retrouvait chez Amérique pour une réunion d'urgence afin de clarifier toute la situation..._

"Durufuuuu~ La réunion peut enfin commencer !"

Ils se mirent tous en place en face de l'américain, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

"Vous connaissez votre situation, vous devez rester 8 ans ici, un an chez chaque nation, afin de rentrer dans votre monde. Après, vous aurez le choix entre rester ici ou rentrer, mais pour cela, vous devrez tomber amoureuse d'une personne de notre monde, vous suivez jusque là ?"

Les nouvelles Hetaliennes hochèrent lentement la tête.

"Et comme l'a dit Tony, poursuivit Amérique. Il y a normalement 10 jeunes filles, ni plus, ni moins... Je vais donc faire l'appel, Durufuuuu~ ! Patty ?"

"Présente !" Répondit la blonde.

"Ama ?"

"Fumu..."

"Roro ?"

"Je suis là."

"Jady ?"

"Présente."

"Naomie ?"

"Ouais..."

"Emi ?"

"Euh, présente."

"Morgane ?"

"C'est Mégane, pas Morgane."

"Same~ Mary est là, donc... Sofie ?"

"Présente."

"Et pour finir, Sarah ?"

"Je suis là."

"Parfait, tout le monde est là !"

"T'aurais pu commencer par là, quand même..." Soupira Angleterre.

Amérique l'ignora et sortit alors un bloc-notes et un stylo.

"La question maintenant est de savoir qui va chez qui, Patty est chez Chine, Ama est chez Angleterre, Roro est chez France..."

A mesure qu'il parlait, il prenait des notes sur la première page de son bloc-notes avec une carte du monde à côté de lui.

"Tiens, c'est bizarre... Vous ne figurez pas sur ma carte..." Marmonna-t-il.

"Peut-être parce que c'est une carte des Etats-Unis seulement ?!" S'énerva Angleterre en se levant.

Japon lui offrit une autre carte du monde sur laquelle l'américain cochait les pays chez lesquelles les jeunes filles iraient.

"Alors, Naomie, tu iras chez... ?"

"Chez moi, vee~" S'exclama Italie sur un ton joyeux, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

"Emi ?"

"Je... J'irai chez Japon..." Répondit timidement Emilia.

"Ok... Meg ira chez Canada, Mary ira chez moi... Continua-t-il en cochant sur la carte. Sofie ?"

"Kolkolkol~" Répondit Russie en posant une main imposante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta à ce contact.

"Et pour finir, Sarah ?"

"Et bien, je ne sais pas..."

"ELLE IRA CHEZ LE AWESOME MOI !" S'exclama Prusse en se mettant debout sur sa chaise.

Les jeunes filles se mirent à rire suite à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

"La laisser aller chez toi serait de la pure folie, je préfère de loin qu'elle vienne chez moi." Répliqua Allemagne sur un ton ferme.

"So... Sarah ira chez toi, Allemagne ?" Demanda Amérique.

"Oui, enfin, si ça ne la dérange pas." Répondit l'allemand.

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas..." Dit Sarah en serrant fort son classeur contre elle.

"Très bien, c'est réglé ! Patty, je te laisse leur expliquer le reste ?"

"Oui !" Répondit la blonde tandis que les nations sortaient de la salle à la file indienne.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sortent ?" Demanda Marine en se penchant sur sa chaise pour les voir sortir.

"Parce que c'est un sujet plutôt délicat." Marmonna Ama sous le col de son imposant polaire. La seule à être vêtue comme elle était Sofia.

"Emilia et Naomie sont au courant, mais pour les autres, je ne pense pas... Donc, vous allez sûrement vous demander, si je reste ici durant 8 ans, est-ce que mes parents seront d'accord ?"

Cette phrase fit sursauter les quatre jeunes filles qui n'étaient pas au courant de cette histoire "d'existence oubliée" et Mégane chercha son téléphone portable.

"Tous mes contacts ont disparu !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"C'est normal... En fait, tant qu'on restera dans l'univers de Hetalia, nos familles et toutes les personnes qu'on a connu nous oublieront, c'est comme si nous n'avions jamais existé pour eux."

"C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Marine d'une petite voix.

Pour simple réponse, Patty lui offrit un petit sourire triste. Emilia avait les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire et Naomie pianotait sur la table en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

"Et... Ils vont bien ?" Demanda Sofia.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça..." Répondit Roro.

Les jeunes filles se turent afin de les laisser digérer cette information.

"Et sinon... C'est bien, vivre dans Hetalia ?" Demanda Sarah afin de briser le silence gênant.

"C'est génial ! Répondit Patty. Tu as droit à des voyages, de la bouffe du monde entier, des réceptions..."

Emilia se mit à rire.

"Et puis, on a la chance d'être chacune chez notre personnage préféré, je me trompe ?" Dit-elle.

"Ca évitera les bagarres..." Marmonna Naomie en posant ses pieds sur la table.

"Si j'étais toi, je ferai gaffe, dit Mégane à Sarah. Y a un épisode de Hetalia où Finlande offre à Allemagne des revues érotiques, hein..."

Sarah rougit follement au souvenir de cet épisode.

"J'ai bien survécu chez France, moi." La rassura Roro.

"En parlant de ça, ne leur parlez surtout pas de Hetalia !" Les prévint Jady.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Marine.

"Tu réagirais comment si on te disait que tu étais un personnage de manga et que plusieurs obsédés dans le monde te mâtent même quand tu prends ton bain ?" Dit Ama.

Cette réponse eut le mérite de leur clouer le bec vite fait bien fait.

"Meuf, t'as du chocolat sur la lèvre inférieure." Dit Naomie à Sofia.

"C'est un grain de beauté !" Répliqua la jeune fille, irritée.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Amérique ouvrit la porte de la salle.

"Vous avez terminé ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui !" Répondirent les jeunes filles en chœur.

"Perfect ! Et Mary, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !" Dit-il en lui montrant un costume de Catwoman.

"J'ai déjà dit que je ne porterai pas ça !"

"Aucune ne veut le porter ?"

Les filles secouèrent toute la tête.

"How cruel..."

C'est ainsi que la réunion prit fin.

"Allons-y." Dit Allemagne à Sarah qui le suivit calmement.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais.

"C'est quoi, ce classeur ? Tu ne l'as pas lâché une seconde." Remarqua-t-il.

"Des histoires..." Répondit la jeune fille.

"Des histoires que tu écris toi-même ?"

Sarah hocha la tête simplement.

De retour à la salle.

"On peut y aller, nous aussi..." Dit Canada.

"Hein ?" Dit Mégane en regardant autour d'elle.

"Je suis derrière."

"Ah ! Désolée..."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Répondit la canadien en souriant.

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Kumajiro.

"Je suis Canada..."

"Il s'appelle comment, ton ours ?"

"Kumakuro."

"C'est Kumajiro !" Répliqua l'ours polaire.

Sofia, quant à elle, ne se fit pas prier pour suivre Russie qui lui lançait un regard presque menaçant.

"Tu vis seul ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Non~ Lituanie, Lettonie et Estonie habitent avec moi~ Et parfois, ma sœur Biélorussie vient me rendre visite..."

En disant cela, son visage s'était affaissé.

"Il y a un problème avec ta sœur ?"

"Je... JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLEEEEEER !" Cria-t-il en courant.

"C'est parti, vee~" S'exclama Italie.

"Attends-moi, imbécile de petit frère !"

"J'espère qu'ils ne se verront pas souvent, ces deux là..." Marmonna Naomie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Jady. Italie reçoit souvent la visite d'Allemagne et Romano reçoit souvent la visite d'Espagne."

"Je vois..."

"Naomie, tu viens ?" Cria Italie au loin.

"J'arrive !" Répondit Naomie en rougissant avant de courir pour le rejoindre.

"Peut-on y aller, Emilia-san ?" Demanda Japon.

"Euh, oui, mais... Tu peux enlever les -san." Répondit-elle en souriant.

"Bien, sourit Japon. Chine, Patty, je suis navré, mais nous devrons reporter notre sortie à Akihabara."

"Ce n'est pas grave-aru."

"J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir !" Dit Patty à Emilia.

"Je l'espère aussi, à bientôt !"

Et tous s'en allèrent.

"Bon, ben, il ne reste plus que nous deux !" Dit Amérique à Marine.

"Euh, oui !"

"Fuckin' !" S'exclama Tony en zieutant la hetalienne.

La jeune fille le regarda de travers. Quand l'extraterrestre se jeta sur elle pour lui arracher le ruban qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

"Tony ! Stop it !" S'exclama Amérique en agrippant la créature spatiale.

"Elle va rester un bout de temps ici et tu devras t'y faire !" S'énerva-t-il.

"Fuckin' !" Répondit Tony avant de s'en aller.

"Il s'en remettra." Dit Amérique à Marine qui n'en était pas aussi sûre.

Et les voici elles aussi embarquées dans une aventure démente.

L'histoire commence...

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Salut ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4 ! Honnêtement, écrire une histoire avec 6 OC qui ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est très compliqué, mais ça se gère ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai changé le titre de l'histoire car on m'a envoyé un commentaire comme quoi le règlement du site interdisait le fait d'intégrer des personnes réelles dans une histoires fictives, par précaution, j'ai changé le titre o/ Comme vous le voyez, dans ce chapitre, elles se séparent, chacune va chez son futur petit-ami (Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu), c'est en effet le début de l'histoire (je sens que je vais bien galérer...). Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le retard que je prends, merci de continuer à me lire (Spécialement à celles dont le OC apparait dans cette fanfic) et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre, ja nee~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _La réunion chez Amérique prit fin, et chacune des nouvelles hetaliennes alla vivre chez une des nations, donc : Naomie chez Italie, Emilia chez Japon, Marine chez Amérique, Mégane chez Canada, Sofia chez Russie et Sarah chez Allemagne..._

Chez Amérique...

\- Bon, tout le monde est parti ! S'exclama l'américain en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

\- Y a plusieurs chambres d'amis, tu peux choisir celle que tu veux !

\- D'accord...

\- Viens, je vais te les montrer !

Dans l'immense tour qui était la propriété d'Amérique, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le cinquième étage, qui était l'étage où se trouvaient toutes les chambres vides. Elles étaient toutes semblables : décorées aux couleurs du nouveau continuent, du bleu, du rouge et du blanc, ainsi que quelques étoiles et rayures pour la déco, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Pourquoi choisir ? Elles sont toutes pareilles... Remarqua Marine.

\- Ben, tu pourras la décorer, je ne suis pas contre. Dit Amérique en se passant une main sous le menton. Je vais voir si je n'ai pas quelques vieux objets de déco rangés quelque part... Sinon, tu peux choisir une chambre soit du côté de la ville, soit du côté du parc.

\- Le côté du parc, je n'arrive pas à dormir quand il y a beaucoup de bruit.

\- Okay~ Bon, tu viens avec moi ? Je vais chercher quelques trucs de déco !

\- Oui !

Ils allèrent jusqu'au sous-sol où se trouvait un bazare pas possible.

\- Faut penser à faire le ménage. Dit l'américain en toussant.

Il ouvrit un coffre et son regard devint soudainement nostalgique.

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda Marine d'une voix inquiète.

Amérique tenait entre ses doigts un petit soldat en bois sculpté. La peinture avec laquelle sont visage était peint commençait à s'effacer avec le temps. Grâce à l'épisode de la série Hetalia, la jeune fille savait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau offert par Angleterre à Amérique lorsqu'il était jeune. Elle garda donc le silence.

\- Juste quelques souvenirs qui refont surface... Répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je comprends... Marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Bon, y a rien d'intéressant ici ! Vaut mieux qu'on aille faire les courses ! Et puis comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter des vêtements aussi ! J'imagien que tu n'as rien d'autre à te mettre... ?

Marine, les joues en feu, secoua timidement la tête.

\- Et bien, allons-y ! Just a second, je préviens Tony, attends-moi devant la hall !

Et il s'en alla.

\- Je veux bien, moi... Mais où qu'il est, le hall ?

Chez Italie…

Ce dernier était retourné chez lui, dans le Nord de l'Italie, dans sa belle maison en banlieue.

\- C'est sympa, dis-moi… Lui dit Naomie.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! Vee~ S'exclama la nation en ouvrant la porte.

Un petit chat vint l'accueillir en miaulant et en se frottant la tête contre ses jambes.

\- Regarde mon chat, il est mignon, hein ? Tu aimes les chats, toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Assez. Répondit la jeune fille en se mettant à genoux pour caresser la tête du minou.

\- Vee~ Dit-il en la tirant par le bras.

Il lui montra une chambre assez simple, grande mais simple. Un lit, un dressing et un bureau avec dans un coin des petits fauteuils et une table basse avec dessus un vase rempli de marguerites, la fleur nationale du pays.

\- D'habitude, c'est Allemagne qui dort ici quand il vient, mais comme tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps… Bon, je te laisse te mettre à l'aise, je vais cuisiner des pastas ! Tu aimes les pastas ?

La fille hocha joyeusement la tête tandis qu'Italie fermait la porte derrière lui.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche : personne. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle prit son élan pour se jeter entièrement dans le lit King Size qui ornait la pièce.

\- C'est le paradis, dit-elle, la voix emmitouflée par les oreillers. Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici…

Elle décida de rester encore un peu avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, mais elle finit par s'endormir…

Chez Japon…

\- Voici votre chambre. Annonça la nation en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre à l'aspect très traditionnel.

Il n'y avait pas de lit, il y avait un matelas. Et quelques autres meubles, tous en bois de bambou. Emilia se précipita sur la petite commode pour y poser les quelques objets acheté en compagnie de Patty à Akihabara.

\- C'est joli, dit-elle.

\- Malheureusement, le placard est vide, si vous n'êtes pas fatiguée, on peut aller au quartier de Shibuya vous acheter quelques vêtements, après tout, vous allez rester ici le temps d'une année, ce n'est pas rien.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle était contente d'être là, mais elle n'appréciait pas trop la façon dont Japon la vouvoyait, ça créait une espèce de barrière entre eux.

Plus tard, les voici à Shibuya. Emilia était absolument fascinée par les looks extravagants des gens qui se trouvaient là, rien à voir avec les otakus en cosplay d'Akihabara.

\- Waw ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Par quel magasin voulez-vous commencer ?

\- Je peux choisir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Après avoir regardé à droite à gauche, elle entra dans une boutique qui proposait plus ou moins des vêtements corrects qui n'étaient pas vraiment tape-à-l'œil.

\- C'est mignon ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'étonnait elle-même, elle qui était généralement très calme et posée. Elle s'empara d'une robe style lolita, même son style était assez passe-partout, elle affectionnait ce genre de vêtements. Elle s'empara de la robe ainsi que des chaussures assorties et alla les essayer. Elle ne demanda pas l'avis de Japon, elle s'observa dans la glace avant de remettre sa tenue d'origine et de sortir de la cabine.

\- Vous prendrez ces vêtements ? Demanda Japon.

Elle hocha la tête et le japonais se dirigea vers la caisse avec les vêtements.

\- Je vous rembourserai ! Dit Emilia.

\- Oh, non, ne vous en faîtes pas…

Puis il lui sourit.

\- Ca me fait plaisir.

Maintenant Emilia comprenait mieux ce que voulait lui dire Patty à propos de l'univers de Hetalia.

Chez Canada…

En cette période de l'année, Canada préférait aller dans son chalet dans les montagnes plutôt que dans sa maison en ville. Mais bien sûr, il demanda l'avis de Mégane qui accepta sur le champ, pourquoi ? Le lac. Mégane adorait les points d'eau et un lac, c'était juste parfait. Canada ouvrit la porte de son chalet et l'invita à entrer.

\- Bienvenue chez moi !

\- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda son ours, Kumajiro.

\- C'est Canada, et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. Lui dit la jeune fille d'un air taquin.

C'est là que Canada se dit que derrière les apparences, Mégane était plus gentilles qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

\- C'est petit, mais on y restera pas longtemps, informa la nation. Le temps se rafraichira bientôt et il fera trop froid pour rester.

\- C'est dommage, le décor est vraiment magnifique.

\- Si tu aimes le décor, tu vas aimer ta chambre !

Il l'emmena dans une pièce juste en dessous du toit, seule une petite fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière. Mégane jeta un coup d'œil et son regard s'illumina.

\- On se croirait dans Heidi ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant les montagnes, la forêt et le lac.

\- Il y a des couvertures dans l'armoire si tu as froid, et des pull-over aussi. Annonça la nation en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Au moment de tourner la poignet, il s'arrêta en souriant doucement.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de ne pas être invisible pour quelqu'un…

Et il s'en alla.

La seule réaction de la fille fut de rougir et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Chez Russie…

Sofia suivait tranquillement et silencieusement Russie jusque chez lui. Il faut dire que même si la plus grande nation du monde était son personnage préféré, une fois devant lui, on sent en effet un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Nous y sommes. Dit-il en arborant toujours ce même sourire joyeux.

La porte s'ouvrit pour montrer Lituanie, Lettonie et Estonie en garde à vous, un seul coup d'oeil suffit à prouver qu'ils étaient terrorisés.

\- Mais, c'est la fille qu'on a trouvé… Remarqua Estonie en arrangeant ses lunettes.

\- Elle va rester ici pendant un an. Informa calmement Russie.

\- Ah, comme les autres jeunes filles. Dit Lituanie.

Russie hocha la tête et se remit en marche. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Sofia le suivit.

\- Tu as peur ? Lui demanda alors la nation.

\- Non… Chuchota la fille.

En effet, elle savait que c'était à cause de son enfance difficile que Russie agissait de cette manière. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

\- C'est bizarre, les autres ont peur de moi.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne te connaissent pas ?

\- Parce que toi, tu me connais ? Kolkolkol~

\- On va dire ça comme ça… Dit Sofia d'une voix tellement basse qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Il la guida vers une grande chambre, entièrement décorée dans les tons blancs et bleus. Un grand lit à baldaquin. Une grande armoire en bois. Le tableau d'un tsar sur le mur d'en face avec un bureau et une étagère remplie de poupées russes, aussi appelées Matryoshkas.

\- C'est ici que je vais dormir ?

\- Kolkolkol~ Fut la réponse du russe.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le bureau et se saisit d'un ouvrage posé dessus. Pas de chance, il était entièrement écrit en russe.

\- Ah oui, il faut que tu apprennes ma langue, sinon, je ne te laisserai pas dormir ici. Dit le russe avec un air de bisounours sur son visage.

\- A-Ah bon ?

\- Demain, première heure, premier cours.

\- Donné par qui ?

\- Moi.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Et bien, je te laisse…

Et il la laissa seule dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Et pour finir, chez Allemagne…

Ca faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la maison d'Allemagne, Sarah avait pu voir sa chambre et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie d'Allemagne et d'un Prusse particulièrement excitée.

\- Y a quoi dans ce classeur ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le classeur sur lequel elle écrivait.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne serait-ce qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Laisse-la, elle est fatiguée. Lui dit Allemagne en signant des documents importants.

\- Mais je comprends pas, dit Prusse en s'allongeant sur le sofa. Pour son premier jour dans notre pays, tu ne l'emmène pas faire un peu de tourisme ou de shopping ?

\- Si tu y tiens tant, vas-y, toi. Proposa son frère cadet.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as gueulé en disant qu'elle ferait mieux de venir chez toi plutôt que chez moi, et maintenant, tu me dis de l'emmener faire du tourisme à ta place ?

Allemagne ne répondit pas et continua à lire un document.

\- Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux ! Apprenez à montrer un peu plus d'attention à l'égard de la génialissime personne que je suis ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Le silence des deux autres le rendit perplexe.

\- Hé oh, y a quelqu'un ?! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis là, je vous signale !

Il alla chercher une casserole et une louche afin de faire un peu de bruit, histoire de les réveiller, c'est vrai, quoi ! Tout était beaucoup trop ennuyant !

\- Ore-sama saikou ! Saikyou ! Se mit-il à chanter tout en tapant sur la casserole avec la louche.

Mais en levant la tête, il vit que son frère et Sarah avaient disparu.

Un peu plus loin dans la capitale de Berlin, Allemagne et Sarah marchaient tranquillement côte-à-côte sans pour autant se parler. Il faut avouer que le germanique n'était pas un séducteur comme son ami Italie.

\- Désolé, si on était restés, Prusse nous aurait embêtés comme pas possible. Se justifia-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça me permet de découvrir la ville, dit la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle. Les voyages et expériences vécues sont un peu nos matériaux, à nous, les écrivains.

\- Ton histoire parle de quoi ? Lui demanda la nation.

La fille rougit et serra d'avantage le classeur contre sa poitrine. Mais elle ne répondit pas.

\- Je vois. Dit-il.

Ils continuèrent leur visite jusqu'au fameux Mur de Berlin.

\- Ce mur me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, marmonna-t-il. Tu connais son histoire ?

Sarah hocha la tête en s'approchant de plus près.

\- J'ai été soulagé lorsqu'il fut détruit.

\- Tu as pu te réunir avec ton frère, Prusse.

\- En effet, c'est ça.

Ils continuèrent à se balader jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas précipités accourir vers eux.

\- WEST ! SARAH ! D'OÙ VOUS ME LAISSEZ SEUL COMME CA ?! Cria Prusse. UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR LA GENIALISSIME PERSONNE QUE JE SUIS !

A suivre…

 **Note d'auteur :** _Oula, parler de 6 personnages dans un seul chapitre est un vrai challenge pour moi ! Bref, sinon, comment ça va, les gens ? J'ai pas trop tardé, cette fois ! La raison ? Mes cours n'ont pas encore commencé ! 8D En parlant de ça, comment s'est passé votre rentrée ? Bien ? Pas bien ? A part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous le trouvez « lourd », nous en sommes encore à la phase d'intégration, et vous avez remarqué ? Patty, Ama, Roro et Jady n'ont pas fait d'apparition dans ce chapitre ! Bon, elles ont été mentionnées, mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, hein ! Et pour fermer cette note, j'invite tous les fans de Saint Seiya à aller ma nouvelle fanfiction : Saint Boyard, pour résumer : Imaginez une émission de Fort Boyard avec comme candidats les chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna ! Ca y est ? Vous avez imaginé ? Et bien, allez lire xD Sur ce, si ce chapitre vous a plu, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, hein, laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et moi, je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~_


End file.
